Congestive heart failure (CHF) is a condition that affects millions of people worldwide. CHF results from a weakening or stiffening of the heart muscle that commonly is caused by myocardial ischemia (due to, e.g., myocardial infarction) or cardiomyopathy (e.g., myocarditis, amyloidosis). CHF causes a reduced cardiac output and inadequate blood to meet the needs of body tissues.
Treatments for CHF include: (1) pharmacological treatments, (2) assisting systems, and (3) surgical treatments. Pharmacological treatments, e.g., with diuretics, are used to reduce the workload of a heart by reducing blood volume and preload. While pharmacological treatments can improve quality of life, they have little effect on survival. Assisting devices, e.g., mechanical pumps, are used to reduce the load on a heart by performing all or part of the pumping function normally done by the heart. However, in a chronic ischemic heart, high-rate pacing may lead to an increased diastolic pressure, calcium overload, and damages to the muscle fibers. There are at least three surgical procedures for treating a heart failure: (1) heart transplant, (2) dynamic cardiomyoplasty, and (3) the Batista partial left ventriculectomy. These surgical treatments are invasive and have many limitations.
CHF is generally classified into systolic heart failures (SHF) or diastolic heart failures (DHF). In a SHF, the pumping action of a heart is reduced or weakened. A normal ejection fraction (EF), the volume of blood ejected out of the left ventricle (stroke volume) divided by the maximum volume remaining in the left ventricle at the end of the diastole or relaxation phase, is greater than 50%. In a systolic heart failure, EF is decreased to less than 50%. A patient with SHF may have an enlarged left ventricle because of cardiac remodeling developed to maintain an adequate stroke-volume. This pathophysiological phenomenon is often associated with an increased atrial pressure and an increased left ventricular filling pressure.
DHF is a heart failure without any major valve disease every though the systolic function of the left ventricle is preserved. Generally, DHF is a failure of the ventricle to adequately relax and expand, resulting in a decrease in the stroke volume of the heart. Presently, there are very few treatment options for patients suffering from DHF. DHF afflicts between 30% and 70% of patients with CHF.
There are several known techniques that can be used to treat the symptoms of DHF. Without attempting to characterize the following references, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,091,556 by Keren et al. discloses the use of an interatrial pressure relief shunt with a valve and a tissue affixation element at each end of the shunt; and United States Patent Application Publication No. 20050165344 by Dobak discloses a pressure relief system with an interatrial septal conduit with an emboli barrier or trap mechanism to prevent cryptogenic stroke due to thrombi or emboli crossing the conduit into the left sided circulation. Dobak also discloses a conduit with a one-way valve which directs blood flow from the left atrium to the right atrium.
The constantly evolving nature of heart failures represents a significant challenge for the treatment. Therefore, there is a need for novel and adaptable methods and devices for treating DHF, for example, by creating a pressure relief shunt which can be retrieved, repositioned, adjusted, expanded, contracted, occluded, sealed and/or otherwise altered as required to treat a patient. Furthermore, there exists a need for treating DHF with devices and methods that can self-adjust over time either in accordance with or in anticipation of the gradual hemodynamic changes associated with a heart failure.